priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 6
Season 6 (1977-1978) Pricing game calendar for Season 6, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (245):''' August* 29-September 2 * On Wednesday, Hole in One's drumroll is still in use. * By Wednesday, the first, higher-pitched version of the Big Wheel's normal beeps has been introduced. '''Week 2 (246):''' September 5-9 * On Thursday, Hole in One is played for a Cadillac. '''Week 3 (247):''' September 12-16 * Tuesday show features the debut of Squeeze Play. * Wednesday show features the debut of Secret "X". * The Secret "X" board originally did not have question marks in the squares of the center column. * Originally, all of Secret "X"'s props were staged farther to the left, closer to the Turntable, than they are now; as such, it was not concealed by the Giant Price Tag. * Wednesday show opens with the infamous tube top incident (also known simply as "the Yolanda Incident," after the contestant it happened to). * As of Wednesday show, the opening titles are still behaving the same way they were at the beginning of 1976. * On Thursday, contestant Alene faints upon winning the Showcase and does not come to before the show goes off the air; Johnny announces during the credits that she regained consciousness after the taping and was delighted with her prizes. '''Week 4 (248):''' September 19-23 * All notes from Week 3 about Secret "X" still apply on its second playing this Wednesday. '''Week 5 (249):''' September 26-30 * As of Tuesday, Money Game is still using its original color scheme. '''Week 6 (250):''' October 3-7 * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * On Friday, Clock Game is played for a car. '''Week 7 (251):' October 10-14 * On Thursday, in an unusual move, two small prize games ''and a grocery item game is played. '''Week 8 (252):''' October 17-21 '''Week 9 (253):''' October 24-28 * By Tuesday, the behavior of the opening titles has changed; the text now rapidly and repeatedly grows and shrinks, flashing all the while. * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 10 (254):''' October 31-November 4 * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 11 (255):''' November 7-9, December 9, November 11 * Originally scheduled for November 7-11. * On Thursday, due to a pre-emption, a half-hour show was rerun on the East Coast, and an hour show was rerun on the West Coast. * On Monday, the show moves to 10:00 Eastern/9:00 Central. * By Friday, Golden Road's original, carpet "road" has been replaced by the gold dots. * By Friday, Golden Road's velvet rope has been introduced. * By Friday, Golden Road's push-button price reveals have been replaced with simple pull-tabs. '''Week 12 (256):''' November 14-18 * Monday show features the debut of Professor Price. * On Monday, the walls of the Big Wheel are still gold. * On Monday, Any Number still has the same color scheme it adopted after the '75 set change. * On Monday, Grocery Game is played for a car. '''Week 13 (257):''' November 21-23 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * Monday show features the second and final playing of Professor Price. * On Monday, the Professor Price contestant is allowed to pick her questions from a set of cards; on the first playings, the order of the questions had been preset. '''Week 14 (258):''' November 28-29, February 20, December 2 * Originally scheduled for November 28-30, December 2. * Only four shows; Thursday has December Magazine. * On Wednesday, November 30, a half-hour show is rerun on the East Coast, and an hour show is rerun on the West Coast. * By Wednesday, the walls of the Big Wheel have become red. * On Wednesday, Hole in One's first "$500" sign is still in use. '''Week 15 (259):' December 5-8, January 30 * Originally scheduled for December 5-9. * On Friday, in an unusual move, two small prize games ''and a grocery item game is played. '''Week 16 (260):''' December 12-14, March 6, December 16 * Originally scheduled for December 12-16. * On Thursday, December 15, a half-hour show is rerun on the East Coast, and an hour show is rerun on the West Coast. * By Wednesday, the opening at the bottom of the Dice Game board has been filled in with a gray cover. '''Week 17 (261):''' December 19-23 * By Wednesday, Hole in One’s original, circular “$500” sign has been replaced by a yellow flower with “$500” written in the center of the bloom. * By Wednesday, Hole in One's drumroll has been done away with. '''Week 18 (262):''' December 26-30 * At this point, Hi-Lo is still using its first set. * On Wednesday, after the fourth game, Bob and the Beauties plug Bob's appearance as host of the Rose Parade the following Monday and announce that Price will not be on that morning. * By Friday, the question marks have been added to the center column of the Secret "X" board. * By Friday, Secret "X" has adopted its normal staging and is concealed by the Giant Price Tag. * On Friday, Janice wrecks a car during the Showcase. '''Week 19 (263):''' January 3-6 * New Year's week; only four shows, with no Monday episode. * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * Sometime during 1978, the Train makes its first appearance. '''Week 20 (264):''' January 9-13 * On Friday, the opening titles are yellow-orange. '''Week 21 (265):''' January 16-20 '''Week 22 (266):''' January 23-27 '''Week 23 (267):''' January 31-February 3 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed December 9 episode. * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * After Friday's show, Give or Keep briefly leaves the pricing game rotation. '''Week 24 (268):''' February 6-10 '''Week 25 (269):''' February 13-17 '''Week 26 (270):''' February 21-24 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed November 30 episode. * Tuesday show features the debut of Finish Line. '''Week 27 (271):''' February 27-March 3 * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * After its second playing on Monday's show, Finish Line disappears from the game rotation for two months. '''Week 28 (272):''' March 7-10 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed December 15 episode. * On Wednesday, Give or Keep reappears. '''Week 29 (273):''' March 13-17 '''Week 30 (274):''' March 20-24 * On Monday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * At this time, three-trip Most Expensive is still staged entirely behind Door #2. '''Week 31 (275):''' March 27-31 '''Week 32 (276):''' April 3-7 * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * On Monday, the show moves to 10:30 Eastern/9:30 Central. * By Wednesday, Money Game has taken on its second color scheme; additionally, the board now has a logo. '''Week 33 (277):''' April 10-14 '''Week 34 (278):''' April 17-21 * On Monday, the second showcase is a salute to Roger Dobkowitz; included as a bonus with the showcase is a bound copy of Roger's master's thesis that got him hired at Goodson-Todman. '''Week 35 (279):''' April 24-28 * After Thursday, Give or Keep again leaves the pricing game rotation and is essentially replaced by Finish Line until November. '''Week 36 (280):''' May 1-5 * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * On Wednesday, Finish Line rejoins the game rotation. '''Week 37 (281):''' May 8-12 * At this point, the floor in front of Contestants' Row still has the yellow squares on it. '''Week 38 (282):' May 15-19 * On Tuesday, during a Movie of the Week showcase, a screening of ''If Ever I See You Again for 25 people on its studio lot is offered, as is an attempt to track down a "lost" friend or relative via computer (not as commonplace a thing in 1978 as in the present); the contestants are instructed not to include these while bidding, as prices cannot reasonably be assigned to them. '''Week 39 (283):''' May 22-26 '''Week 40 (284):''' May 29-June 1, June 19 * Originally scheduled for May 29-June 2. * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * By Friday, the yellow tiles have been removed from the floor in front of Contestants' Row; that area is now a solid white, except for the Goodson-Todman asterisks. '''Week 41 (285):''' June 5-9 '''Week 42 (286):''' June 12-16 * By Monday, the second Hi-Lo counter has been introduced. '''Week 43 (287):''' June 20, 21, 23, 22, 2 * Originally scheduled for June 19-23. * Friday's show features the debut of Take Two. '''Week 44 (288):''' June 26-29, August 14 * Originally scheduled for June 26-30. * Not season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. '''Week 45 (289):''' August 7-11 '''Week 46 (290):''' August 16, 15, 17, December* 12, 18 * Originally scheduled for August 14-18. * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * Thursday's show was never broadcast on the West Coast; while the East Coast saw episode #2904D on December 12, 1978, after a Presidential press conference, the West received a rerun of episode #2954D. Indeed, the fact that the show was aired at all appears to be a fluke; it is very unlikely that it was intended to air that day before the half-hour timeslot suddenly being created by the press conference. '''Week 47 (291): August 21-24, October* 23 * Originally scheduled for August 21-25. * Season finale week. * Season 7 begins next Monday. Category:Timelines